


The Irony of Her Loss

by Livinmas



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinmas/pseuds/Livinmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a very long time ago, so my writing style is different. This is set sometime before the Quintis kiss and after Sylvester got hurt in 1.11 Revenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, so my writing style is different. This is set sometime before the Quintis kiss and after Sylvester got hurt in 1.11 Revenge.

Happy ran around the corner as fast as possible, her eyes brushing over the scene in front of her as her brain calculated everything at a velocity faster than light. Toby's eyes were wide, his breathing uneven, his hands held up in surrender. The man holding up a hand gun was pointing it directly at Toby's heart. His breathing was uneven too, his jaw jutted and his hands shaking.

 

"Toby move!" Happy screamed, sprinting to the gunman as he started to squeeze the trigger. There was no other way to react this time. No genius plan to save him, just run and hope the doctor has time to get out of the way. Toby's eyes landed on Happy's and sorrow filled his eyes before a shot rang out. Happy reached the shooter, hitting him hard in the jaw. with a strangled grtuning sound, the shooter threw his gun up, hitting Happy hard on the forehead with the butt of it and pushed her down before sprinting away.

 

Happy's ears began to ring and her vision went blurry. She heard distant yelling muffled by what felt like water- but no she's not in water, she's here, and Toby just got shot.

 

 _Oh god Toby just got shot_.

 

Happy's vision crept back as she stumbled forward, reaching the doctor.He was only a few feet away, but if felt like a miles as happy tried not to fall to the ground before she could reach him. He was lying on the ground, eyes staring up, blood seeping through his hands on his stomach. He was able to move in time. He wasn't shot in the heart. But god, _there's so much blood_.

 

"Toby," Happy put her hands on both sides of his face, willing him to look at her. His eyes slowly shifted to hers and he muttered her name with the little bit of energy he had. His eyes started to grow heavy and Happy searched his neck for a pulse with her shaky hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

"No, Toby don't you dare close your eyes. Do not close your eyes," she ordered harshly, "Don't."

 

"I'm so-" she heard Toby start just as the sound of sirens rang out somewhere behind her, "Sor-"

 

"No stop Toby," she held his hands over his chest, trying the only thing she knew about how to address wounds- pressure.

 

_Dontdiedontdiedontdiedontdie._

 

"I can't- I can't hold on. It's...bad- Happy I lov-" he coughed and stopped, his eyes widening. That's when Happy leaned down quickly, pressing her lips to his like the world was ending. _Their world might as well be ending_. She couldn't let him say it. She couldn't let him say everything now because he thought he was going to die. This wasn't the right situation. She never thought there would have been a right situation but this definitely was not it.

 

"Don't close your eyes. The team is something to hold onto. I am something to hold on to, don't you dare close your eyes damnit!" she demanded once she pulled away, her tears falling onto Toby,s chest, "Stay awake for me okay?"

 

"Hap," he said weakly, "You're bleeding." His eyes were fixated on her forehead. He raised his blood covered hand up, reaching toward her face, but let it fall beside him.

 

"I don't matter right now," Happy choked out quickly, looking behind her. People were running straight toward them, yelling somethings she couldn't decipher.

 

_Finally. Help_

 

 "Of course you matter," he said weakly before making another dreadful choking sound and letting his eyes close.

 

"Doc no! Open your eyes Toby!" Happy screamed, hitting his face softly. Four men got to her, seeing her break down in front of their eyes, screaming at the unconscious man on the ground. One of the men pulled her back while the others shouted medical terms she couldn't understand ( _but Toby would be able to understand. Oh god, Toby please don't die_.) and took him away on the stretcher.

 

"No. No! I want to go with him! Let me go with him!" Happy was screaming but she was too weak to fight against the man holding her back. She barely processed what the man was saying about her being a distraction and how the case was too severe. It was all bullshit. She might faint. Then she heard a familiar voice yell and loud footsteps thunder her way, coming, like always, to save the day.

 

 "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Walter ran up, followed by Sylvester, Cabe, and Paige. "She's injured, why would you do that instead of treating her?" he questioned the man whose intentions, he explained, were to restrain Happy until she stopped struggling so he actually could help her. He let her go while he was talking to Walter and the only thing Happy could focus on throughout the mini conversation they had was the emotions on everyone's face. Happy had never seen any of her friends so fearful or broken. It wasn't even this bad when Sly had gotten hurt. And she had never seen Walter so pissed in her life. He gave the man some harsh words, making sure he knew he was a complete idiot.

 

"Get the hell away right now-" Walter demanded, pointing an angry finger toward the alley. The man walked away shamefully. Toby's ambulance had already gone.

 

"We got here as fast as we could Happy," Paige approached Happy, examining the small gash on Happy's hairline.

 

"I know," she swayed. Everything went blurry again for a second and the world was turning a little faster than usual. She stumbles back a litle bit, nearly fainting.

 

"Ha-Happy," Sylvester stood behind her, arms out, waiting to catch her.

 

"She might have a concussion," Walter concluded as Happy regained herself and stalked off to the van in the distance without another word. It felt like the longest walk she had ever taken.

 

She made it to the van and went around to the drivers side. Logic had clearly vanished as she had just been swaying and almost fainted moments ago. A hand reached out and stopped her from opening the door. "Happy, you were there when it happened. Your emotions are the strongest of all of us right now, and driving with these emotions makes the odds of us getting into a crash on the way there significantly larger," Walter said quietly, staring down at Happy in the most consoling way he could while trying his best to hide the fear and anger he was feeling, "And you have a concussion on top of it."

 

"Walter I appreciate it but I think we'd go a lot faster if I drove," Happy argued, knowing it was a bad idea. But she needed to take control of _something_. 

 

"I promise I'll drive like a maniac," Walter said as Paige crept up behind Happy, "And standing here arguing with me is wasting time we could be spending to get to the hospital." Happy couldn't argue anymore. She pushed past Paige and ducked into the back of the van.

 

On the way there, Paige handed her a cloth as she wiped her forehead and placed a band-aid on it. That's when Happy realized she had Toby's blood on her hands still. They were completely red, like she dipped her hands into a bucket full of red paint. Her eyes welled up with tears of anger and tears coming from the never fading idea that Toby might die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Happy was through the doors first. Her hair was a mess, there was blood still stuck between her fingers and under her nails, and the look on her face could kill a man. The lady behind the desk sat straight up when she arrived, listening to the crazy looking woman fearfully, "A man was brought in- he was shot." she spoke through the hard lump in her throat- "in the stomach." She felt someone step up behind her and she moved, letting whoever it was (Walter) handle this. She had to sit down before she threw up.

 

Everyone sat in the waiting room, nervous as hell. Happy was sitting in a chair, a few seats away from Sylvester and holding her head in her hands, trying so hard not to think. But trying not to think only made her think more.

 

~~~

_"How ironic is it that a genius try's not to think?" Toby had asked her while she was sitting alone, holding her head in her hands, naming all of the tools she could think of instead of thinking about her pathetic problems. Of course he knew Happy was trying not to think. He always seemed to know exactly what she was doing in her head almost always, "It's alright though. We all do it."_

~~~

 

Sylvester was running equations in his head, trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. Paige was holding back tears while she texting her nanny and asking her if she could watch Ralph for a little bit longer. Walter was pacing the room and Cabe was in the corner, on the phone, trying to explain to the supervisor that the case had gone wrong but he couldn't talk because someone on their team was in surgery.

 

What felt like hours later, Happy lifted up her head to see a sad looking doctor walk into the waiting room.

 

 _No, she doesn't look sad. She just looks sympathetic_.

 

"No," Happy stood up, knowing what was coming but still choosing not to believe it, "Tell me you have good news- doctor." she had to fight to say doctor. She almost couldn't do it.

 

"I-I am really sorry," she said softly as the team huddled together to listen, "Dr. Curtis lost too much blood and suffered from too much internal damage. We couldn't save him." She locked eyes with Happy, looking dejected. Happy bawled her fists up, digging her nails so hard into her skin she almost drew blood. But she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

 

"You're lying," she whispered, feeling the anger and sadness boil up inside her. _She was going to explode_.

 

"I'm truly sorry-"

 

"NO! NO HE IS NOT DEAD!" She screamed, trying to run past the doctor without a definite plan. She only knew that she had to see Toby. He was alive. There was no way that Toby didn't make it; he is a god damned fighter when the fiht matters.

 

"Happy!" Walter grabbed her, holding her close so she couldn't get away. Walter wanted to punch something too, but he had to keep Happy at bay.

 

"He's not! He can't be!" She yelled. She was losing energy by the second.

 

"We did all that we could," the doctor choked. She had seen a lot of deaths. And a lot of sadness. But never in her life had she seen what she was seeing now. The pure miseryin Happy as she tried to get away from her friend without hitting him. _Oh but she wanted to hit him. She wanted to hit everything she could see_.

 

Finally, Happy stopped struggling, falling against Walter. He let her go so she could stand up on her own and she held back the tears, pushing her hair behind her ears, "Can I please see him?" it came out as a whimper and it made her even more miserable to hear herself that way.

 

"I don't think I can let yo-"

"I need to see him," she cut her off, sounding more together. Her knuckles were white and her nailes were now drawling blood on her palm. She tried to ignore the soft sobs she heard behind her coming from Paige and the tears streaming down Sylvester's cheeks. She wanted to see Toby. Dead or alive.

 

 _But what she wouldn't do to see him alive and smiling at her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, because he was a shrink and a friend and that's what he's supposed to say_.

 

That's when Cabe held up his badge, demanding to be let through to see their team member. And they were let through, led to a room where Toby hadn't even been cleaned up. The sheet was over his head and there was blood all over his middle. Happy stopped when she first saw the sheet over his head. And the blood.

 

 _Oh god no. Toby_.

 

She watched as even Walter and Cabe began to tear up. This was the worst thing that could ever happen. And the most ironic. Who thought the one who could save lives would be the one whose life couldn't be saved?

 

Happy pushed her way to Toby's body and stood by it, not knowing what to do. She didn't pull back the sheet. She couldn't pull back the sheet. He was under there, pale faced, looking like Toby but without the puppy eyes and the smirk that she had always pretended to hate but secretly loved to see. It was Toby, but he wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating.

 

She couldn't break down yet. She felt numb now. The loud sobbing from the doorway meant nothing. The hand on her shoulder meant nothing. Nothing was of any meaning to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Paige had to go home and hug Ralph until he had to push her away and ask what had happened. She had to explain to the little boy that one of his friends and fellow geniuses was not able to make it today. She had to watch Ralph cry as she began sobbing again while holding onto her son for dear life. Cabe had to go home and sit alone after filing his report. He drank until he passed out, trying hard to forget. It was so out of character for him, but he did it anyways. Sylvester cried himself to sleep after having a couple of panic attacks that left him on the floor in front of the TV and trying hard to not think about Toby. He had no idea what he would do without him. Walter went to see Megan right away. Visiting hours meant nothing to him. They would let him in. The worst thing for Walter was that he could lose another person any day now and he couldn't not be with Megan for another second.

 

Happy went straight to the garage. A doctor at the hospital had noticed her bleeding hands and bandaged her up. She was too numb to refuse help. She just let things happen to her. People had tried talking to her, but she couldn't even say anything. The only time she said a word was when she told Walter to drop her off at the garage. She couldn't stand the red rings around his eyes. Never in a million years did she think Walter would crack. But there he was next to her, a dam one crack close to breaking completely and letting the water flood through, and they all knew Megan would be the one to completely break him. He wouldn't have his sister or one of his best friends and it hurt so much. It hurt all of them.

 

She made it to the garage and walked straight to her working area, where there was a half finished engine she had been working on that morning. That morning felt like years ago let alone sixteen hours ago. She went to work right away, grabbing her tools. And she worked for a long time. She had no way of knowing how much time. Time had no meaning to her. But at some point, something went wrong. Something snapped or cracked. A screw bent. Something went wrong, and she snapped. With a horrible mix of a sob and a scream, she flung all of her tools across the room.

 

"WHY TOBY?" she screamed. The tears were running down her cheeks and she sobbed through her anger, "WHY NOT ME? WHY?" She kicked everything on the ground and threw hard thing she found on the tables. An innocent wrench became a victim of the woman's wrath and was thrown across the room. She watched through tears as the scorpion sign was hit and there was an explosion of sparks before it went black. With another gross sob Happy walked over to the corner and slid down with her back to the wall, putting her head on her knees and letting the tears fall for Toby.

 

 _Doc. He was the most important thing. She didn't realize it until he was gone but he did everything he could for her and she did nothing. She never believed in death, but Toby was gone. He was gone and never coming back. He was never going to say her name again, in the beautiful way that he always did. There was never going to be a time where he would say some crazy metaphor for something again. He would never smile at her again. Never play poker. Never flirt. Never do anything ever again. He was gone_.

 

Happy memorized the feel of his lips on hers in the final moment.

 

The first and last kiss they ever had. There could have been so many more. She never let him in but she should have. She should have grabbed him and never let go.

 

She memorized his last words.

 

"Of course you matter." He cared so much about her. She never paid enough attention but he tried so hard with her. He was the one prepared to never let go.

 

_If Toby was there, he would have said something like 'woah, the sign didn't do anything to you,' but he'd be gentle and understanding. He'd slide down to sit with her, and put his arms around her body, telling her everything would be okay. And she'd lay her head on him and cry- cry her eyes out while he brushed her hair back and stayed silent while gently rocking back and forth. He'd place a kiss on the top of her head and rub her arm in a consoling manner, knowing that usually Happy would shut down anything like that. But she would do anything to have him be there and do exactly that. She would give up anything to feel those arms around her and those lips on her that she never let herself get enough of. They had never been together, and Happy blamed herself. Everything was ruined. Toby was gone and he was not coming back._

 

Happy cried until she fell asleep on the floor against the wall, not able to shut her brain down, even in sleep. Toby was gone forever. Walter came home early that morning, finding Happy asleep in the corner and a mess of tools and parts all over the garage. A table was flipped and the Scorpion sign was broken. He let tears stream down his face, letting himself break a little bit before he put himself back together and carried Happy to the couch.


	2. The Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happy goes through the morning after Toby dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a second chapter to what I thought would be a one-shot almost a year ago. It's been a while since I've posted any fanfics. Maybe I'll start writing again, and publish more on here. I don't know yet, but I hope you like this. x
> 
> Also, I was being irresponsible and impatient and didn't proof read this, so I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and poorly written sentences you might come across.

The hammer banging on the inside of Happy's head woke her up early in the morning. She slowly opened her swollen eyes, a sense of loss pooling in her stomach. At first, she didn't know why there was a vacancy in her chest, or why she was in the garage, but then she remembered. _Toby._

The pounding on her skull increased and she sat up, her neck and back screaming at her for neglecting them. She remembered breaking down and falling asleep on the floor. Someone must have carried her to the couch; she had no doubt it was Walter. She sat there, feeling too numb to even lift her hands to rub her aching eyes. The garage was quiet, the only sound being the light hum of the fan in the corner and the ongoing buzzing of the broken scorpion sign she had attacked with a tool the previous night.

She closed her eyes, blocking the sight of the empty place of work, the empty desk...

"Of course you matter." his final words. His hoarse voice was replaying over and over again in her head, like a broken record. Usually she'd be able to fix a broken record. Not this one. 

It played so many times in her head that she couldn't focus on what happened after that. She almost couldn't remember him being towed away on the ambulance, or his lifeless body lying on the operating table. If she couldn't think about it, it wouldn't be true, right? Toby couldn't die. They had almost died how many times and he went out by just a shot in the abdomen? No way. It had to have been a dream. She has terrifyingly vivid dreams all of the time; this was just another one of those.

Her eyes sprung open and even though that feeling of emptiness in her gut wasn't going away, she still decided to follow the lead that it was only a dream. She made her way to the garage phone, immediately proceeding to dial his number. With a shaking hand, she held the phone to her ear and squeezed her eyes closed again. The darkness brought the memories front and center, but closing her eyes dulled the skull splitting headache.

"Come on doc," she breathed, but by even the first ring she knew she was kidding herself. Stage one: denial. She thought she had gone through all of the five stages the previous night, but it wasn't enough. There was a whole new wave of grieving to come and it started with denial. But she knew he was dead now. He was gone. Even so, she kept the phone up to her ear until it stopped ringing, and instantly regretted it when she heard his voice.

 "You got Doctor Tobias M. Curtis, leave a message." hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes. It was him, his voice. He sounded alive, and so different than the last time she heard him speak, barely able to even breathe. 

The shrill beep pierced through her skull, and she threw the phone down, trying not to let out a sob, "Oh god," she mumbled, propping her elbows against the table and pushing her hands through her nappy hair. Her vision began to blur. Her heart ached. It hurt. She had never before understood what that meant, or how it was even possible for the heart to hurt, but now she felt it. It was like something in her chest was ripping apart, and the only thing she could imagine being there was in fact, the heart. She managed to swallow the sobs and sat up, letting her hands fall to the desk. She squeezed her hands into fists and the stinging feeling alarmed her for half a second, until she remembered that she made herself bleed last night. Not as much as Toby did. Not even close.

"Fuck!" she slammed her fist against the table, ignoring the pain shooting its way through her knuckles and up her hand. She didn't care. With a mix of a scream and a groan, she stood up and kicked Paige's desk chair, sending it over and across the room. It skidded for a second, until it made it next to Toby's desk, where it abruptly stopped. Step two: anger.

She stood there, her eyes stuck on the desk. She hadn't allowed herself to look at it and now the stupid chair had forced her attention to it. There were books teetering on top of the small stereo he had to the side, and his headphones were on top of those books. His bag was slung across his chair, and his hat- he had left it hanging on the corner of the computer. He loved the stupid hat and the night he died he just happened to leave it back at the garage. 

Without thinking, Happy slowly walked over to the desk, numb to what she was doing. When she got there, she walked around, seeing his locked desktop. It was a picture of him and Happy. One of the pictures that Paige had taken in her attempt to make memories. Happy was leaning against the table, scowling at Paige behind the camera, while Toby was next to her, wearing his fedora, his hands shoved in his jacket pocket, and a small smile on his face as he looked not at the camera, but at Happy, from the side of his eyes. She didn't know he had gotten this picture from Paige and set it up as his screensaver. It made everything ache ten times more as she longed for that day back. If she could go back she probably would have been all for taking a picture, hugging Toby while he looked for the most part, surprised, but went along with it anyways. She could just imagine his surprised yet content expression as she would cling onto him, hugging her face against his chest. Maybe if she had let her guard down and done something like that in the first place, things would be different. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she picked up the fedora hanging from the computer, and held it softly in her hands as if handling it too hard would destroy it. It probably smelled like him. She was sure it smelled like him; that mixed sweet and musty scent that came from the combination of his shampoo and cologne was sure to be there, but she was too afraid to see, because she wasn't ready for that. If she inhaled his scent, she would break all over again, except worse. 

She had bought that hat for him. He had complained so much about how he had lost his hat somewhere in Bosnia, so Happy had decided she would shut him up. That, and she had even missed the hat a little bit, not that she didn't thoroughly enjoy getting to see his hair all of the time. 

When she had given it to him for Christmas, his eyes lit up, and he put it on excitedly. She knew he liked it maybe a little more than his old one because she had gotten it for him, and that meant something to him. After that, there was rarely a time in which he wouldn't wear it. The hat was special to him.

"W-would you like some...water, Happy?" the sound of Walter's voice startled her into quickly setting the hat down and turning around to see him. It was like she had been caught dong something scandalous, when she knew there was nothing wrong with her actions. Walter did not look good. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he was even wearing the same clothes from the night before, now without his tie. He had obviously tried to clean up, obviously thought he was presentable enough, but he wasn't. Happy knew that the last thing he wanted, even now, was for anyone to see him in a weakened state, but e couldn't help it. None of them would be able to help it. Happy had seen him at rough times anyways. The situations were just different. After a second of Happy only being able to stare at her boss and friend with a hardened expression, Walter cleared his throat, "You should probably get some fluids in you, eat something too." 

 _He sounded like him_. It was a classic thing that Toby would do. If Happy was ever working too hard, or too late, the doctor would swoop in with some water or an apple and demand that she drink some fluids and make sure her body was nourished. She always found it annoying, but now she would probably do anything just to have him be doing it instead of Walter. She couldn't stomach Walter taking his place.

"I'm not thirsty," Her throat betrayed her when her voice cracked, automatically making Walter turn around to the kitchen and get the pitcher of water from the fridge. She could only watch, standing helplessly by Toby's desk, feeling more weak than she had in her entire life. She shouldn't be like that; barely able to function. With everything else in her life she had immediately been able to pick herself up and move on without having shed a single tear. Now she could barely even think. And thinking was the only constant she had ever had.

"Here," Walter came back with a glass of water, that Happy was hostile towards for a moment. She looked at him, her eyes just feeling stiff now, and then she took the water and took a sip. It instantly soothed the dry throat she hadn't been aware that she had had, and slightly eased her headache. She took a few more sips as Walter stood there, as if waiting for something.

"You need something?" she questioned him still being there, her voice now more strong, nicely holding up her unfazed facade. It was stupid to pretend she was okay when not even eight hours ago Walter himself had been holding her back while she screamed in the middle of the hospital's waiting room.

"I believe he would say something along the lines that it is healthier to talk about it-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," She walked away, over to her little area of the garage where hunks of metal lie and a table was flipped over. She had absolutely no energy to clean it up.

"Now, I don't either. Death is n-"

"Don't you dare say natural," She whipped around, cutting him off angrily, "Because nothing about his death was natural. He was shot Walter, he didn't go in his death. He was only thirty two!" the tears began to stream down her face with no warning and she squeezed the glass in her hand, "I have never let a death faze me, but this was Toby."

"I know," Walter's voice wavered and he looked away. Happy sniffed, trying to blink away the tears but they just would not go away.

"It should have been me," It came out barely a whisper, but Walter heard it. He slowly lifted his head as she continued through her grieving. Stage three: bargaining, "I was supposed to be the one in that alley, but I wasn't. He should have been the one on the inside of the building. I should have died and he'd be here, knowing how to get through this because he knows how the mind works, and I don't. I would give anything to trade places with him."

"He wouldn't be doing any better Happy," Walter said, attempting to comfort her when he couldn't even comfort himself, "If he lost you, he would be unable to function at all. He would probably get himself hurt after a week by drinking too much and then being irresponsible and getting back into gambling. He was a psychiatrist but psychiatrists cannot heal their own minds."

"That doesn't help," Happy said dryly, but she knew he was right. Toby loved her more than she was ever capable of and if the situation was reversed, he'd be hurting just as bad. 

With her lips pressed tight together she walked over to the couch, setting her water down on the table and falling onto the cushions. Stage four would be depression. That numb feeling combined with the overwhelming need to sob and the lack of any sort of appetite had been present since she had woken up. She was so sure it was a stage she would never get past.

Walter said nothing as she sat down; he just stood in place, not quite knowing what to do anymore. Neither of them talked, and a few minutes went by, when the front door opened. They both turned to see Paige and Ralph walk in, both with red rings around their eyes. Sylvester followed them, holding a tissue in his hand, his eyes just as red as the rest of them.

"What are you guys doing here? No work," Walter managed to say as Paige set the box of donuts on the table in the middle of the room and looked over at Happy with a quivering lip.

"We're a family. When a family loses one of its members, they mourn together. I wasn't about to let any of you be alone during this. I called Cabe, he's on his way." Paige's voice was unsteady, making more tears fall down Happy's cheeks as she stared over at his hat on his desk where she had left it. She didn't want any of them to be there. It made her angry for a second. All she really wanted was to be alone with his things, _with him_. But he wasn't exclusively hers, and while she had the prerogative to want to be alone, she couldn't claim all of the grief to herself. She had given up that right every single time she shut him out, "Happy, how are you doing?" she looked over at Paige, who seemed to understand that Happy was taking it the worst, and believed that she had every right to.

Happy didn't say anything. Ralph came over and sat next to her, grabbing the blanket and gingerly wrapping it around the broken mechanic.She had never known how to be anything but alone until the cyclone was formed. Now, while she wanted _almost_ nothing more than to be alone, she at least knew it was good that she wasn't. They understood, almost like Toby always seemed to understand, and that's what she needed. 


End file.
